


Masticate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [398]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The aftermath of Gibbs return is more painful than Tony wants to admit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/03/2000 for the word [masticate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/03/masticate).
> 
> masticate  
> To grind or crush with or as if with the teeth in preparation for swallowing and digestion; to chew; as, "to masticate food."  
> To crush or knead (rubber, for example) into a pulp.  
> To chew food.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #112 Denial.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Masticate

Ever since Gibbs came back from Mexico, Tony had been in denial. He didn’t want to admit that things were no longer the way they had been before. He knew Gibbs was struggling, but he didn’t want to admit how much that had affected the whole team. 

He’d been struggling before Gibbs came back. The team hadn’t trusted him. Still with Gibbs back, he tried to tell himself that things were better. When he’d heard about the team dinner, he was glad that he hadn’t been eating. He’d have masticated the food so badly that there would have been nothing identifiable left and everyone would have noticed immediately that something was wrong.

Instead, he quietly left to lick his wounds in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
